A distributed storage system of the related art distributes and stores user data and a redundant code of the user data to and in a plurality of computer nodes so as to protect the data. In a case where data is recovered from a computer node in which a failure occurs, data on a computer node in which a failure occurs is recovered by using a redundant code, and is distributed to respective surviving computer nodes (in which a failure does not occur) so as to be stored therein.